Sol/PR
Personality :Sol is manipulative, lazy, and whiny. He harbors a grudge against the Clans ever since SkyClan rejected him. He has little in the way of hunting or battle skills, but makes up for it in cunning, often finding ways to do jobs while doing little to no work by tricking someone else into doing it for him. He uses sweet talk and charisma to convince ShadowClan’s leader to give up StarClan, causing chaos within the Clans. He convinces Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf that he knows who their father is to get them to set him free, and is a master deceiver. After this, he returns and convinces WindClan to attack ThunderClan using the tunnels. Relationships Cinders :Sol was abandoned by his mother when he and his littermates were still kits. Cinders was as winy and lazy as Sol, and she often complained about her rotten life and her mate leaving her. She never even gave her kits names. She told her kits stories about sky cats who could fly and grew as big as lions when they were angry, which were later revealed to be about SkyClan. Sol wanted to please his mother by becoming a warrior so he could catch prey for them, but Cinders snaps at him and says that sky cats aren’t real. After her mate leaves her for another she-cat, Cinders gives away her kits, leaving each one at the door of a different Twoleg nest. She deposits Sol last, and he never sees her again. Sol's father :Sol’s father was rarely around, and even when he did visit, Cinders berated him for being gone for so long and only bringing meager scraps of prey. As a kit, Sol could tell that his father didn’t like him or his littermates very much. Eventually, he leaves Cinders and his kits for good, saying that he’s found another mate and that he’s going to find a new place to live with her. Sol never sees him again. Leafstar :Leafstar meets Sol as a kittypet named Harry when she is captured by his elderly housefolk. He is curious about Clan life, and she tells him all about the honors of being a warrior. When Leafstar is rescued, he decides to join her in SkyClan. However, Sol turns out to be a problem. He is lazy, easily gives up, and even steals prey from foxes to avoid hunting. When Leafstar refuses to immediately make him a warrior, Sol goes too far and steals Leafstar’s kits. He plans on pretending to find them and bring them back, and Leafstar discovers him and banishes him from SkyClan. This turns out to be Leafstar’s biggest mistake, as Sol swears revenge on all the Clans and leaves to terrorize the Clans at the lake. SkyClan :As a kit, Sol heard stories from his mother about cats who could fly and had honor and loyalty. When he learned that SkyClan really existed, he joined them immediately, as he felt that becoming a warrior was the greatest thing he could ever do. However, the Clan soon learned that Sol just wasn’t cut out to be a warrior. He refused to accept this fact, and threw a tantrum when Leafstar didn’t immediately make him a warrior. After SkyClan banishes him when he goes to far by kidnapping Leafstar’s kits, he vows revenge on all the Clans. Blackstar and ShadowClan :Shortly after Sol arrives at the lake, he convinces Blackstar to give up faith in StarClan. Sol then takes over ShadowClan, but has not ruled for long when Lionblaze and Hollyleaf fake a sign from StarClan to reignite Blackstar’s faith. Blackstar then banishes Sol from the lake. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages